Exile Island
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | aliases = Isle of Exiles | category = | galaxy = | region = Atlantic Ocean | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = Sargasso Sea | residents = The Exiles; Red Skull; Mother Night; Sister Sin | poi = | 1st = ''Captain America'', Vol. 1 #103 }} Exile Island, also known as the Isle of Exiles, is a fictional location featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and first appeared in ''Captain America'', Volume 1 #103 in July, 1968. Description & History Exile Island is a small island located somewhere in the Sargasso Sea in the North Atlantic Ocean. Following the fall of the Nazi party after World War II, a group of war criminals who called themselves the Exiles, fled prosecution and established a base on Exile Island. They enslaved the native population, forcing them to heed to their every demands as they established highly advanced fortifications around the island. Years later, when the former dictator known as the Red Skull resurfaced, he took control of the island and Exiles. Sinthea "Sin" Shmidt was born on Exile Island and spent the majority of her developmental years here. The Skull actually desired a male heir, and abandoned Sin to the care of a woman named Susan Scarbo, who indoctrinated Sinthea with the Red Skull's views as she grew up. The Red Skull, monitoring the actions of his most hated foe Captain America, embarked upon a plot to make Cap suffer. He kidnapped the hero's partner and lover, Sharon Carter, and brought her to Exile Island. This naturally, prompted Captain America to mount a rescue mission. He acquired a boat and rode out to Exile Island. Though he succeeded in making his way past the island's hi-tech defense battlements, he was ultimately overwhelmed by the Red Skull's army and captured. The Red Skull planted a strip of nuclear tape on Captain America, which allowed him to remotely cause the star-spangled Avenger intense pain whenever he wanted. Sharon Carter used a glass-cutter hidden in the tip of her fingernail to escape from the jail cell. Cap battled the Red Skull, but the Skull allowed Cap to escape, knowing that he could attack him at any via the nuclear tape. Captain America 103 Prodded by the violent bursts of pain caused by the nuclear tape, Captain America was forced to return to Exile Island. There, the Red Skull prodded him into a battle in which he had to face off against each of the Exiles one by one. By this point however, S.H.I.E.L.D. had become aware of the Nazis' presence on the island and sent a team in to rescue Cap. Captain America, Sharon Carter and the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to route out the Exiles and they temporarily took command of the island. Captain America planted an American flag, telling the remaining islanders that so long as those who follow democracy never lose their resolve, they will always be able to defeat evils like the Nazis. Captain America 104 An American from Harlem, Sam Wilson came to Exile Island under the pretense of being hired to help train a falcon. When he saw that the Exiles had been enslaving the island's native populace, he rebelled against them. He then began working towards inspiring the natives to revolt against their slavers. During one of the Red Skull's many battles with Captain America, he employed the power of the Cosmic Cube to switch bodies with Cap. With Cap now trapped inside the Red Skull's body, the Skull had him teleported to Exile Island in the hopes that his former cronies, the Exiles, would kill him for the Skull's betrayal of the group. While fleeing from the Exiles in the Red Skull's body, Captain America came upon Sam Wilson. Cap took a liking to Sam and shared his compassion towards wanting to help overthrow the evil regime of the Exiles. Cap taught Sam how becoming a symbol could be a powerful motivator, so Wilson assumed a costumed identity for himself and began calling himself the Falcon. Captain America 117 Residents * Red Skull, Johann Shmidt * Exiles :* Angelo Baldini :* Eric Gruning :* Franz Cadavus :* Jun Ching :* Jurgen Hauptmann :* Ivan Krushki * Sisters of Sin :* Mother Night, Susan Scarbo :* Sister Sin, Sinthea Shmidt :* Sister Agony :* Sister Death :* Sister Dream :* Sister Pleasure Notes & Trivia * One of the many defenses found on Exile Island is electronically controlled seaweed, that ensnares individuals seeking to gain access to the island from the sea. See also External Links * References ----